shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Onmyodo/Dansei Shishi
Dansei Shishi (人獣, Dansei Shishii. Literally Meaning "Man-Beast Style") is the fighting style that is used by the Sansubetasijo Shibaraku and this still is considered the most pyhiscally demanding. This style also is considered the most physically of all of the Onmyōdō styles, Shibaraku had explained that this style focuses on several things. He revealed that in use with his Fai Fai no Mi and his skills with his main weapon a Naginata usage. Aside from this, Shibaraku had added several elements of Kabuki such as poses and stances. But what this style so powerful is the number of weapon usage and what Shibaraku addresses as animal mimicry. This style was first introduced by Shibaraku whenever he had went through a small battle with Smoker and Taishigi. Shibaraku had stated that ever since he was close to five or six years old, he had been training. It was assumed by Smoker that Shibaraku was powerful, considering that he had heard that he had a doriki level of 2400, for one to master this style. They must go through several steps, the first is by being born into a family that knows this style. Shibaraku's family had been a band of performers and had started this branch of Onmyōdō using elements of Kabuki theater and a skill as to what they call animal mimicry. Going into this skill as Shibaraku explained that from a very young age the parents of the student would sent them out into the forest and upon mediation and living there for close to a year. Shibaraku was to observe and watch the animals at work, play and rest, then from that time on that he would gain the trust of the animals and then they would showing him their ways. Mostly it was revealed to be that of a tarzan case. After close from a year to two years, the student would have returned gaining the understanding of animals and nature. Then after training the mental and physical side of animal mimicry, Shibaraku then was put into learning the style of Kabuki theater. This is were the student would be trained in balance, stances and many other skills that would allow the user to be swift and agile on their feet. Shibaraku had been studying the art forms of kabuki and the different characters, as to what they represent and everything down to what they had worn. The next attribute to this branch, is the usage of the Naginata which is Shibaraku's favored weapon of choice. Since he has practiced Kendo and several polearm related martial arts. Shibaraku had mastered the art of using the Naginata, but rather he had become quick and deadly with this weapon. He had revealed that his Naginata weights close to 30 Lbs., so a lot of physical strength comes into play into even lifting up. Let along swinging it and using it on an offensive gambit, aside from the Naginata. This branch also allows the user to use countless different weapons, of course with each weapon the user must master them and one can't go from one to the other. Shibaraku had to master one at a time or the user might become so overwhelmed by the art that they give up. This often shows that the user will need a lot patience in order to master this art, strong of both body and mind. Aside from the demanding physical and mental needs, this branch often requires a great memory for the amount of information. This gets to the focus of the Fai Fai no Mi, in which Shibaraku is able to organize all of his memories into a filing system and from which he can draw upon later. With his devil fruit mastery he could be able to create different files on the different forms, such as the Lion fighting form and stances. Then he could easily switch to the tiger form and stances then so on. Also his devil fruit added to the mix, he is able to even use the Kabuki poses and stances he learned. Then remembering all of the different weapons he had mastered, but mostly using his devil fruit in remembering the forms and strikes of the Naginata. Some of the more terrifying usages of this style is through the life return techniques, in Shibaraku is able to manipulate both his hair similar to Kumadori and to manipulate the muscles in his body. He is able to manipulate every part of his body, thanks the years of mastery he had with Rokushiki and the life return techniques. He had revealed that he is able to increase his size as well, from the first time he was seen he appeared to only stand as 5 ft. 8 in., but as of now he appears to be 7 ft. 4 in. He is able to increase his muscle size to extreme proportions he is able to have his arm muscle grow to extreme sizes and as well had his legs. But aside from this he had shown to use all three forms of haki in his art as well, he incorporates all these factors into his style and always comes out on top with them. Aside for the basic Onmyōdō techniques, the following are the techniques that Shibaraku uses in his branch of the Onmyōdō, listed here: *'Zou Sekiwokeru' (象席を蹴る, Literally Meaning "Elephant Stomping") one of Shibaraku's basic and one of his favored techniques, by focusing Haoshoku haki into his feet. He will stomp his foot into the ground and release a wave of Haoshoku haki to knock out his opponents. However he has also used this in his naginata, but just slamming it into the ground and having the same affect. This technique was first seen whenever Shibaraku had attacked parts of the G-3 base of the marines. He used this to knock out most of the marines with ease and thus he was able to defeat them within a matter of minutes. *'Gorira Panchi' (ゴリラ剪刀, Literally Meaning "Gorilla Punch") Shibaraku after increase the muscle sizes in his arms and fists to its maxim. He will send a powerful punch to his opponents guts, most of the time this will sent his opponents flying away at high speeds. However many times he had used this technique against canon balls and other things that were thrown at him. The punch is strong enough to punch through a solid brick or metal wall, Shibaraku commented that this technique could kill anyone who wasn't wearing armor. Because of the force of the blow so strong that it could break the ribs and thus they ribs could go into one of the lungs or worse the heart. *'Uma Kiku' (馬反動, Literally Meaning "Horse Kick") After focusing all of his muscle power into his legs, Shibaraku will give a powerful kick to his opponents. Much like with his Gorira Panchi, he will sent his opponents flying and like with the punch he is able to kick through brick wall and many other materials. He also is able to destroy the likes of canon balls and even rocks that have been thrown in his direction. Whenever he had attacked G-3, one of the giants stationed there had thrown a giant boulder and with ease Shibaraku had kicked it and it went to piece. *'Soukai Urufu' (掃海狼, Literally Meaning "Dragging Wolf") Shibaraku will take a stance on all four limbs and using his hair, he will warp it around his opponents neck or a part of their body. Then using his speed he will drag his opponent as he runs, thus most of the times he will run up hills and other areas that are filled with rocks and other things that injure others. He first was seen using this against a marine who he had was fighting at G-3, he dragged the marine around and making him run into others marines. *'Kuma Buroku' (熊町, Literally Meaning "Bear Block") After taking a sumo stance, planting his feet firmly into the ground and having a wide range for him. Shibaraku will put his hands out and with Busoshoku Haki he will put a barrier like form, thus defending him against attacks. This was first seen used against Ace, who had went into flames and was heading straight at Shibaraku and after taking his stances and such. He had managed to stop Ace dead in his trails and make him turn back to a human form. This is often used against the likes of sword, canon fire and even other opponents. *'Kushibusho' (狗子仏性, Literally Meaning "Buddha's Belly") After using Tekkai, Shibaraku makes himself extremely heavy and he will rush forward, thus having his belly hitting the opponent directly. Once hit, it would be like that of an opponent hitting an iron wall sending an opponent flying. Also this was used as a defensive technique as well, if an opponent wishes to try and fire bullet or stab Shibaraku he will use this and thus everything bouncing off of him. *'Butsu Suyoku' (仏推力, Literally Meaning "Buddha's Thrust") Much like the Shigan techinque but instead of using one or two fingers, Shibaraku will use all five of his fingers. After forming them into a horizontal striking thrust, after Shibaraku goes deep into the opponents chest. The opponent will be sent flying away and as the end result they will become unconscious. This move has been used one countless victims, often this is how Shibaraku will kidnap others if the order was to ever come. *'Panda Tsukami Kakaru' (熊猫掴み掛かる, Literally Meaning "Panda Grabbing at Bamboo") This technique is similar to Hody Jones's Soshark technique in which he uses his tremendous strength and grip to crush large walls of stone. It is almost the same principle as this, however Shibaraku will use this on his opponents and many other things. He uses the life return to make the muscles in his hands to be tremendously power, he had shown that he was able to easily crush the skull of a marine. He was able to bend a sword and even crush a canon ball with this art form, however it would seem the only down to this is that. Shibaraku can only hold this technique for only a few seconds and his normal strength shall return. *'Panda Minage' (熊開放, Literally Meaning "Panda Throwing") after getting the powerful grip of the Panda Tsukami Kakaru, Shibaraku will begin to spin around. As he picks up speed and spins faster, he will begin to lose his grip slowly by slowly and until his opponents are thrown far away from him. He also had used this technique for throwing other objects as well at his opponents. *'Tora Kibatsu Puri' (虎獲物で打つ, Literally Meaning "Tiger Striking at Prey") Shibaraku will use a mixture of both soru and geppo, in which Shibaraku will strike his opponent with a punch or strike. The using soru to get behind his opponents and as this goes on he will use geppo to get around, Shibaraku explains that it is like a bouncing ball hitting off a tight wall. Going from one spot to the next, striking a number of times, this technique also was used against groups of marines and opponents. But they see him as a blur at just how fast he was going and within micro-seconds the opponents were knocked down. *'Shishisuto' (獅子スト, Literally Meaning "Lion Strike") Shibaraku with his naginata will swing his spear across the field or area in a horizontal motion and using Rankyaku he sends a wave at his opponents. Thus sending them flying, often he would use this against buildings as well to break into them or make a quick escape for himself. *'Kijukishiiku' (クレーンが調達, Literally Meaning "Crane Raising") Shibaraku with his naginata will swing his spear upward sending a Rankyaku he sends a wave at his opponents. Thus sending them flying, he often will use this against enemies that are coming from above. *'Tora Paunsu' (虎弾み, Literally Meaning "Tiger Pouncing") Shibaraku with his naginata will take kendo pose and then lifting his naginata high into the air. He will swing down with all of his might and give a strong direct strike at his opponents, this strike was strong enough to break through the likes of armor and even walls. *'Kamedai' (亀台, Literally Meaning "Turtle's Stand") A mediation technique that Shibaraku uses with his naginata, after planting his feet firmly into the ground and closing his eyes. Shibaraku will use tekkai to with stand all that is being thrown at him, this was seen in the climax of the G-3 attack. All of the surviving marines do one last stand, they fired guns and everything they could at Shibaraku, but in the end he was injured. But mentally he had felt nothing and thus making this meditation technique useful against an onslaught of attacks. *'Kazeguruma' (風車, Literally Meaning "Windmill") Shibaraku will begin to spin his naginata in front of him and as he spins it faster, it would be like a giant fan. He is able to create giant gusts of winds to blow away anything in its path, also it seems to be useful against opponents who are getting close to Shibaraku. He had used this technique to injury countless marines, as he ran right into the battle and managed to cut them as his naginata was spin. *'Herikoputa' (空撮, Literally Meaning "Helicopter") Shibaraku raises his naginata above his and begins to spin, much like with the windmill technique. But instead of creating powerful gusts of wind, Shibaraku will become air borne and be able to fly across the battlefield or such. This is how Shibaraku gets around, by being like a Helicopter he is able to travel across the sea if he would wish. But this does seem to tire him out, so he seems to take short trips from island to island and rest whenever he can. *'Hidansu' (火舞踊, Literally Meaning "Fire Dance") Taking a bottle of sake and pouring it all over his naginata, he will lite it on fire. So from this he is ale to gain an increase on his close range attacks and with the heat if his blade touches an opponent it will burn them as well. However Shibaraku may seem to get injured as well, but he uses tekkai to protect him from the flame and he had done this for so long he is used to the heat of the flames. From this he is able to sent flaming Rankyaku waves at his opponents. *'Tsuchi Gyorai' (土魚雷, Literally Meaning "Earth Torpedo") After spinning his naginata in the air and then with tremendous force, he will strike the blade into the ground. Thus making a crater action but as it travels to his opponents it would look as if a land Torpedo is coming at his opponents. Then whenever it reaches the opponents or such the object will fall into the crater. *'Iwahama' (岩槌, Literally Meaning "Rock Hammer") Shibaraku will plant his naginata into the ground and after pulling out a block of rock, he will use this like a hammer. He had shown to use this on rare *'Getsu Menchakuriku' (月面着陸, Literally Meaning "Moon Landing") After using geppo to get high into the air, Shibaraku will use his Herikoputa to get even higher. Then as high as he can without losing all of his oxygen, he will use tekkai and as he comes back onto earth he will begin to flame up from reentry. When this happens he will go into a ball form and spin until he slams right into the earth, releasing either a large Rokuogan wave blowing away everything in path or a haoshoku haki wave to knock out all of his opponents. *'Shibaraku's Tokushu' (暫く特殊, Literally Meaning "Shibaraku's Special") A hidden talent that Shibaraku after cosuming a lot of sake, he has the ability to breath out a flame that can attack his opponents with or such. He had shown to use this to set G-3 up in flames and the flames were strong even to burn up human beings. Karashishi Karashishi (唐''獅子, Literally Meaning "Lion's Mane") is the first of two ultimate techniques that Shibaraku is able, in this one is able to fully manipulate his hair. This technique was driven from Kumadori's own life return techniques and as such Shibaraku is able to manipulate his long hair to do as he commands. Most of the times he will grow it out and in, to give his an advanagte in battle. This technique first was revealed to be used against the marines of G-3 and it also was used on the take over of Kangoku Island. *'Shishi Trapping'''- Much like Kumadori's own techniques, Shibaraku will grow out his hair and manipulate that he is able to grab onto opponents and objects. *'Lion's Whip'- Shibaraku spins his head around and the long ponytail in his hair will grab onto his opponents, as he spins around again. He will spin his opponent around and until he feels its right to let go letting them fly. *'Lion's Tail'- Shibaraku will form his long ponytail into a hand form and he will put a sword or such in it, thus it will act like a third arm or hand. *'Shishi Beast Form'- Similar to Boa Sandersonia's own Hebigami-Tsuki: Yamata no Orochi , in stead of his hair turning into snake like heads. He turns his hair into a lion headed hydra like form and the fangs of the forms are strong enough to crush stone. *'Shishi's Claws'- Instead of lion heads, Shibaraku will turn his hair into claw like forms and have them attack his opponents. *'Karashishi, Model: Lion Master'- This is the best attack that Shibaraku has, fist he will have his hair grow all around him and have his ponytail have it like as if he had tail. Then getting on all fours, he will look like a lion and then he could use the world dragging technique in this form. Kamigutaika Kamigutaika (具体化, Literally Meaning "Gods Embodiment") is the second of Shibaraku's ultimate techniques and by far his most dangerous, in which he will use life return to increase his body size and mimic the appearance of the gods. *'Kamigutaika Style, Raijin Form' (具体化スタイル、雷神フォーム, Literally Meaning "Gods Embodiment Style, Thunder God Form") After eating a lot of food in his belly, Shibaraku uses life return to increase all of his muscles to their max and thus increasing his own size. This is used to overpower and give the final blows to the opponents, this form was strong enough to stop a giant in his tracks and throw him a great distance. *'Kamigutaika Style, Amaterasu Form' (具体化スタイル、太陽神フォーム, Literally Meaning "Gods Embodiment Style, Sun God Form") After eating a lot of food in his belly, Shibaraku uses life return to thin himself out as much as possible to nothing but lean muscle. This form is used for speed and quick attacks, with using soru to travel he looks like as if he is traveling at the speed of sound. This form was first seen used against Smoker and Tashigi, were Shibaraku had used his speed to give dozens of punches and strikes with his naginata to them. Trivia *Dansei Shishi has been confirmed to be the creators favorite fighting style that he has created. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Fighting Styles